High School Life
by HighSchoolLife series
Summary: Pregancy...betrayal...lust..jealously...is this a madhouse? nah..it's just highschool...Sasuke and the others went through it...now watch their kids go at it..


**Disclaimers can be found on the profile ^^ please enjoy the story people ^^**

**Ria- NaruHina kid**

**Amaya, Akina Genma and My OC Chrislila kid**

**Kiseki, Daichi and Saki Sasusaku kids**

**Madana Jiro, Mai and Taro Madara and an Oc named Eri kid.**

**Aika Kiba and an Oc named Emiko Kid.**

**ENJOY IF U HATE OC'S...well then you shouldn't be reading this :p**

Peaches, Cotton Candy and Ice cream. All these things I had swirling around in a heaven bliss of goodness until.

"AMAYA WAKE UP TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

All my bubbles popped and I sat up straight staring; more like glaring, daggers at my twin sister Akina who was sitting at the edge of the bed, her shoulder length brown hair with spiky ends was already neatly combed.

"You're a pain you know that?"

She smirked at me, she was already in her uniform, her white short sleeved blouse was just the right size for her and, with a chest like hers, that was surely a surprise. Her onyx eyes rolled at me as she walked out the door, her black skirt was short, very short, I guessed dad hadn't seen it yet. I got out of bed took a comb and started to comb out my long dark brown hair. While I was combing I couldn't help but think about my cousin, my friends and about the summer. My favorite cousins; even though I don't tell them that, Saki, Daichi and Kiseki they're my uncle Sasuke's kids and they're a whole bunch of crazy fun. We went to a ski camp during the summer, it was so funny. Daichi and Kiseki are a bunch of dorks sometimes because Daichi was on a hill trying to put on his skis but after he did he lost his balance and flew straight down screaming like a little girl all the way down, I never laughed so hard in my life. Good thing Kiseki had it on tape.

First day of school, I wonder how everyone changed over the holidays. My friends and I go to Konoha High School, a really tough and stressful school with lots of strict and weird teachers and rules. The principal isn't all that bad but the vice principal, vice principal Danzo is a monster. My cousins and I, we go to 10th grade now and hopefully it would be better than last year.

As I walked out the shower with a towel around me starting to make one braid in my hair and place it in the front I bumped into my desk and an old blue book fell out. I picked up the book and saw it was my old year book from last year.  
I opened the book and looked at all the people in it and felt a chill down my spine when I saw the 4X5 inch picture of the school's future rapist, if he ever graduated that is. Jesihi he has brown-orange colored hair and brown eyes with a little fizzy chin. He makes my skin crawl. He tries to force girls to make out with him and his buddy Gru. They tried to force my best friend Kasume to kiss him once and almost got to Akina. I almost murdered the guy. Well my friends and I, Jiro, Ria and Taro. We sure showed him who was boss, after school of course like I would risk another detention. Then I turned the page to the sports section, and saw pictures of me on my soccer team, Kiseki and Daichi's basketball team, Saya's netball team and Saki's Jr volley ball team. This year is going to be different, no longer am I shooting for school's greatest sports player, nope, my occupation?. CERTIFIED CUPID. Yep I'm going to bring the hearts together for all my friends and hopefully find one for me which isn't likely cause I'm picky.

Then of course to the left of the book I saw a picture of the Divas of the school, the cheerleader squad. My mom told me the leader of the Divas, Kairi's mom was obsessed with my uncle Sasuke, I guess obsession is a genetic trait cause she and her partner in crime Harumi are obsessed with the Uchiha boys and Ria.  
First day of school freshmen year, suppose to be fun right getting to know people, wrong Harumi apparently when she saw Daichi was "love at first sight" then when she saw me talk to him throughout the day that bi**th had the nerve to come out on punch me. Even though I'm his cousin, but of course I wasn't too happy about that, and when Amaya gets hit once I multiply it by 10. At the end of the day I got suspended and she got stitches. My dad wasn't too happy about that because I got suspended on the first day of school and all, but, hey she deserved it and it was definitely worth it.

I finally finished dressing but continued looking through pages, my cupid wings get a chance to shine for every year the school host a back-to-school dance on the first Friday night, and I want to see if I could get some hearts flowing. I rested the book down and went to look at myself in the mirror.

"NEW SLUTS, OLD SLUTS, NEW GANGS, OLD GANGS, WEIRD TEACHERS, OLD WEIRD TEACHERS…this school year is going to be interesting!"

"Talking to yourself again Amaya?" my Dad questioned.

"DAD!" I called back.

He smirked at me

"Your uncle is here to pick you guys up ok so hurry up oh and Amaya try not to fight anyone today."

"Sure whatever dad I'll be down in a while."

I looked out the window and saw the black Honda outside, it was my uncle Itachi he's pretty weird at times but a decent and cool uncle. I grabbed my bag and my black berry phone and left a text to Ria reminding him to bring his dad's camera, since on the first day of school me and the gang always take a picture for our scrap book.  
I texted him and placed the phone in my bad and walked out the room, AHHHHH tenth grade, I hope there isn't too much drama…but then again where's the fun in that?


End file.
